


Le Mystère de la Passion (pour les émissions pourries)

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyosu est complètement passionné par une émission du monde des humains : Flânerie chez les fantômes, avec Don Kanonji. Réussira-t-il à intéresser d'autres shinigami, pour pouvoir avoir des discussions passionnées ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Mystère de la Passion (pour les émissions pourries)

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.
> 
> Parce que c'est canon que les shinigami de la 12e division regardent les émissions de Don Kanonji et, au début du manga, ont retrouvé Rukia de cette façon.

Les yeux des membres de la douzième division étaient habitués à observer des tortures par électrochocs à objectif scientifique, des amputations sans anesthésie, le programme des heures supplémentaires ou le capitaine Kurotsuchi de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, ils identifiaient toujours Hiyosu les bras croisés, en train de s'exclamer "Bwahahahaha" d'un air convaincu, comme un spectacle dérangeant, voire vaguement inquiétant.

Le plus bizarre était que de plus en plus de jeunes shinigami de la douzième division lui répondaient par le même signe, voire se livraient à ce rituel entre eux.

Kusari estimait être suffisamment supérieure à ces bleus niveau connaissances pour ne même plus avoir honte de leur poser une question de temps en temps. Aussi, elle sauta sur l'un d'entre eux un jour pour lui arracher la vérité, avec ce sourire enthousiaste et psychopathe qui était souverain pour qu'on lui accorde ce qu'elle désire (que ce soit l'effet de la peur ou de son pouvoir de séduction importait assez peu). En tout cas, le jeune shinigami lui expliqua sans faire aucune difficulté qu'il s'agissait d'une émission humaine qu'Hiyosu les invitait souvent à regarder.

Que la popularité de l'émission fût l'effet de son intérêt intrinsèque ou de la façon autoritaire qu'avait Hiyosu de faire ses demandes n'importait pas beaucoup non plus, puisque le moment était venu de lui poser la question directement.

Ce fut au cours d'une pause midi qu'elle lui demanda, alors qu'il était en train de boire son café : "Alors, il parait que tu regardes des programmes télévisés du monde des humains ?"

A sa grande déception, Hiyosu, au lieu de s'étrangler de honte et de recracher son café par les narines en permettant une intéressante expérience de balistique, acquiesça avec un large sourire satisfait.

"Mais quel intérêt peux-tu trouver à une de leurs émissions ?" demanda Akon, subitement intrigué.

"He bien," commença à expliquer Hiyosu, les yeux brillants d'exaltation, "il y a cet humain qu'on appelle Don Kan'onji, qui se la pète grand héros alors qu'il a des dreads et des lunettes ridicules..."

"Un peu comme le capitaine Tôsen chez nous ?" demanda Kusari, parce qu'une mesquinerie n'était jamais perdue.

"Non, non, pas du tout la même façon d'être ridicule. Il a un grand chapeau plein de couleurs, il s'enveloppe dans une grande cape qui flotte au vent et qui traîne par terre, il porte en général les costumes les plus voyants et colorés possibles, il parle un mélange de japonais et d'anglais à la syntaxe unique, et il est capable de sauter d'un hélicoptère en marche juste pour essayer (sans succès) de faire classe. Et c'est lui qui fait tout le temps "Bwahahahaha !" ."

"Ca a l'air pas mal..." remarqua Kusari sans conviction, alors qu'Akon demandait : "Mais il fait quoi, exactement, ce type, à part poser ?"

"Ah ça c'est le meilleur ! Il est exorciste-à-la-télé ! L'émission s'appelle "Flânerie chez les fantômes", et il élimine soi-disant des fantômes en leur tapant dessus avec un grand bâton, et en s'exclamant "Smells like bad spirits !" !"

"C'est un Quincy ?" demanda Akon d'un air intéressé. "Est-ce qu'il a vraiment des pouvoirs ?"

"C'est ça le plus amusant !" s'esclaffa Hiyosu de la façon répugnante qui ôtait au personnes ordinaires toute envie de lui raconter des histoires drôles. "Personne n'en sait rien ! Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas voir les fantômes sur leurs enregistrements, c'est bien pour ça qu'on a dû renoncer à pirater leurs caméras de surveillance et qu'on utilise encore les nôtres ! Même ceux qui ont des pouvoirs spirituels sont incapables de s'en rendre compte !"

"De toute façon, 95% des humains qui prétendent avoir des pouvoirs spirituels sont des imposteurs juste là pour arnaquer leurs voisins." remarqua Akon.

"N'est-ce pas un discours bien matérialiste de la part d'une des créatures spirituelles concernées ?" taquina Kusari.

"Justement." confirma-t-il avec le ton blasé de celui qui a perdu du temps à disséquer des imposteurs. "Je sais de quoi je parle."

"Mais alors tu ne sais même pas s'il a vraiment des pouvoirs ?" demanda Kusari d'un air extrêmement déçu qui laissait entendre que quelqu'un qui n'avait ni la curiosité intellectuelle de vouloir vérifier ni les moyens techniques de le faire était indigne de regarder ces émissions, et peut-être même de vivre, à bien y réfléchir.

"Bien sûr que si, j'ai envoyé des mouchards pour vérifier." Kusari poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à éliminer son ami et collègue au nom de ses principes. "Et c'est ça le meilleur !" (Personne ne fit remarquer à Hiyosu que c'était la troisième fois qu'il présentait un aspect comme étant le meilleur. Etre excessivement passionné brouille les capacités mathématiques et empêche de compter comme de caractériser une relation d'ordre total, c'est bien connu.)

Hiyosu poursuivait : "En fait, il prétend exorciser des fantômes, mais il ne fait que les faire disparaître et réapparaître en tant que hollows ! Rarement je me suis plus fendu la gueule qu'en apprenant ça, sauf quand l'urne funéraire de mon grand-père s'est cassée la gueule en répandant les cendres sur les cheveux de ma cousine, mais cela ne peut pas arriver tous les jours !"

Ils hochèrent la tête solennellement. Hiyosu laissait parfois transparaître une certaine mesquinerie envers les êtres munis de cheveux, au point que certains le soupçonnaient de n'avoir subi toutes ces modificatins physiques que pour que sa calvitie apparaisse plus naturelle. Il ne fallait pas faire attention ; sans compter que le spectacle avait dû effectivement être amusant. Hum, n'étaient-ils pas en train de parler d'autre chose, comme une émission télévisée ?

"Ca fait quand même du travail supplémentaire aux shinigami envoyés en patrouille dans ces endroits-là." fit remarquer Akon.

"Bah, s'il reste des âmes errantes à qui faire subir ce traitement, c'est qu'ils ne nettoient pas bien leur section de carte !" s'exclama Hiyosu.

"Et je dois avouer qu'en effet, je comprends qu'on ait envie d'apprécier l'ironie de la chose, et de se foutre de la gueule d'un exorciste qui transforme les gens en hollows." ajouta Kusari.

Hiyosu la regarda avec de grands yeux emplis d'espoirs et injectés de sang. "Ca veut dire que tu vas venir regarder ?"

"Ben pour quoi faire ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu m'as déjà tout raconté !"

Il lança un regard implorant vers Akon, qui à son tour répondit "Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus."

"Allez, quand même, juste une fois ! Un épisode, ça ne peu pas faire de mal ! C'est trop drôle, ça va vous plaire !" Il croisa les bras, s'exclama "Bwahahahaha !"

Aucun de ses amis ne le suivit, l'abandonnant dans toute la solitude blanche et glacée de celui qui se passionne pour une série qu'il est seul à aimer.

* * *

Quand Hiyosu eut sa prime spéciale pour avoir repéré la fugitive Rukia Kuchiki, une bonne partie de la division était présente malgré l'aspect formel et ennuyeux de la chose.

Cela en valait la peine, rien que pour glousser ostensiblement quand il fut question de l'habitude d'Hiyosu de faire des "recherches poussées sur son temps libre".

Le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire était de le saluer bruyamment en croisant les bras et en s'exclamant "Bwahahahaha !"


End file.
